1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable telephone sets and data communication adaptors and, more particularly to a portable telephone set and a data communication adaptor used to build a mobile communication system that includes an information processing device.
Recently, portable telephone sets are being used not only for telephone communication but also used in combination with an information processing device for mobile communication. Accordingly, it is required that a portable telephone set be useful to build a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a portable telephone set 10 according to the related art and how a mobile communication system is built using the portable telephone set 10.
The portable telephone set 10 has a connector 10a at the bottom thereof connectable to a connector of a cable.
FIG. 1A shows a mobile communication system 30 using an information processing device 20 not having a built-in data communication adaptor. The mobile communication system 30 is built using the information processing device 20, a cable 40 with connectors and a data communication adaptor 50. A connector 40a at an end of the cable 40 is connected to the connector 10a of the portable telephone set 10. A connector 40b at the other end of the cable 40 is connected to a connector 50a at an end of the data communication adaptor 50. The data communication adaptor 50 is inserted into a data communication adaptor accommodating unit 20a of the information processing device 20. A connector 50b at the other end of the data communication adaptor 50 is connected to a connector 20b at the rear end of the data communication adaptor accommodating unit 20a. 
Normally, the data communication adaptor 50 is inserted into the data communication adaptor 20a of the information processing device 20.
FIG. 1B shows how a mobile communication system 30A is built using an information processing device 20A having a built-in data communication adaptor. The information processing device 20A has a built-in data communication adaptor 60. The mobile communication system 30A is built using the information processing device 20A, the cable 40 with the connectors. The connector 40a at an end of the cable 40 is connected to the connector 10a of the portable telephone set 10 and the connector 40b at the other end is connected to a connector 60a of the data communication adaptor 60 built into the information processing device 20A.
A user who intends to perform mobile communication carries the portable telephone set 10 with himself or herself. In addition, the user carries the information processing device 20 (20A) and the cable 40 in, for example, a bag. If the cable 40 connected to the information processing device 20 (20A) is accommodated in the bag, a intensive force is applied to the joint between the cable 40 and the information processing device 20 (20A), causing the joint to be damaged. For this reason, the cable 40 is disconnected from the information processing device 20 (20A) while being carried.
Therefore, the user may leave the cable 40 behind at home since it is comparatively small. If the cable 40 is lost, mobile communication is impossible.
Another inconvenience is that, since the cable 40 should be connected to the portable telephone set 10 as well as to the information processing device 20 (20A), it takes time to build a mobile communication system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone set and a data communication adaptor in which the aforementioned problems are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone set and a data communication adaptor whereby a data communication system is more readily built than according to the related art.
The aforementioned objects can be achieved by a portable telephone set comprising: a telephone set main body; and a cable accommodating portion for accommodating a cable with a connector connectable with a mobile information processing device, wherein the cable is accommodated in the cable accommodating portion such that an end of the cable is electrically connected to the telephone set main body.
Since the cable with the connector is accommodated such that an end of the cable is electrically connected to the portable telephone set, it is not necessary for a user to carry the cable with him or her. The cable is not lost by any chance. For mobile communication, the user has only to take the cable out of the cable accommodating unit and is not required to connect the cable to the portable telephone set.
The aforementioned objects can also be achieved by a portable telephone set comprising: a telephone set main body; and a flipper attached to the telephone set main body, wherein the flipper includes a cable accommodating portion for accommodating a cable with a connector connectable with a mobile information processing device, and the cable is accommodated in the cable accommodating portion such that an end of the cable is electrically connected to the telephone set main body.
It is to be appreciated that it is easier to provide the cable accommodating unit in the flipper than in telephone set main body.
The aforementioned objects can also be achieved by a portable telephone set comprising: a telephone set main body; and a flipper detachably attached to the telephone set main body, wherein the telephone set main body includes a telephone set main body connector, the flipper includes a cable accommodating portion for accommodating a cable having a first connector connectable with a mobile information processing device at one end thereof and having a second connector connectable with the telephone set main body connector, the cable is accommodated in the cable accommodating portion such that the second connector is fixedly secured to the cable accommodating portion, and the flipper is mechanically joined to the telephone set main body in a state where the second connector is connected to the telephone set main body connector.
Since the flipper is independent of the telephone set main body and detachably coupled thereto, the telephone set main body may be used for a plurality of types of portable telephone sets for users who intend to perform mobile communication using a portable information processing device.
The aforementioned objects can also be achieved by a portable telephone set comprising: a telephone set main body; and a connector to which a data communication adaptor for use in data communication when the portable telephone set is connected to a mobile information processing device is electrically connected.
By directly connecting the data communication adaptor to the portable telephone set, it is possible to perform mobile communication using a portable information processing device not having a built-in data communication adaptor.
The aforementioned objects can also be achieved by a portable telephone set comprising: a telephone set main body; and a flipper detachably attached to the telephone set main body, wherein a portion of the telephone set main body connected to the flipper is provided with a connector electrically connected to a data communication adaptor used for data communication when the portable telephone set is connected to a mobile information processing device.
By removing the flipper and connecting the data communication adaptor to the portable telephone, it is possible to perform mobile communication using a portable information processing device not having a data communication adaptor
The aforementioned objects can also be achieved by a card-like data communication adaptor used for data communication when a portable telephone set is connected to a mobile information processing device, comprising: a portable telephone set connector connectable to one of a portable telephone set and a connection adaptor connected to the portable telephone set; a mobile information processing device connector connectable with a mobile information processing device; and a mechanical supporting mechanism for mechanically maintaining a state where the portable telephone set connector is connected to one of the portable telephone set and the connection adaptor.
By providing a mechanical supporting mechanism, the moment caused by the weight of the portable telephone set is born by the mechanical supporting mechanism while mobile communication using the mobile communication system is proceeding so that a bending force is prevented from being exerted on the joint between the connectors.
The mechanical supporting mechanism may be embodied by holes to which arm portions projecting from the portable telephone set and the connection adaptor.
According to this aspect of the invention, it is easy to construct the mechanical supporting mechanism.
Each of the holes may be provided on an inner surface thereof with a rib portion engageable with a groove on a side of each of the arm portions.
By engaging the rib portion with the groove on the side of the arm portion, the mechanical support is reinforced.
The aforementioned objects can also be achieved by a card-like data communication adaptor used for data communication when a portable telephone set is connected to a mobile information processing device, comprising: an adaptor main body; a top shield plate formed of a metal and covering an upper major surface of the adaptor main body; and a bottom shield plate formed of a metal and covering a lower major surface of the adaptor main body, wherein the adaptor main body comprises: a portable telephone set connector electrically connectable to one of the portable telephone set and a connection adaptor connected to the portable telephone set; and a mobile information processing device connector connectable to a mobile information processing device, and wherein the card-like data communication adaptor further comprises: a mechanical supporting mechanism to which arm portions projecting from one of the portable telephone set and the connection adaptor are inserted and which mechanically supports the data communication adaptor with respect to one of the portable telephone set and connection adaptor, the mechanical supporting mechanism being embodied by holes formed by incisions provided in the adaptor main body and by portions of the top shield plate and the bottom shield covering the incisions.
Since the shield plate is a formed of metal, the shield plate is not easily deformed. Accordingly, the mechanical support is reinforced.
Each of the incisions in the adaptor main body may be provided at an inner surface thereof with a rib portion engageable with a groove provided on a side of each of the arm portions.
By engaging the rib portion with the groove provided on the side of the arm portion, the mechanical support is reinforced.